Camp Minor Demigod
by PrincessofArtemis
Summary: What happens when CHB is getting crowded with the children of Minor gods? A new camp! No flames allowed so if you have nothing good to say, don't say anything at all!
1. I arrive at CMD

**Hey! Sorry I didn't update my last story in a long time. Thanks for reading this one! I hope you like it!**

"And that's Camp Half Blood, Lexi."

Wow. Grover had just shown me all of CHB and I LOVE IT! I checked my watch. _6:27 p.m._ The campfire is in 3 minutes. I started running to the campfire.

The Apollo cabin started singing and everyone else joined in. I wonder what cabin I'm in. Maybe Apollo. No I hate the sun. Zeus? I'm not that powerful. Maybe… no. But it could be… wait, that's impossible.

I was considering my options when everyone stopped singing and stared at me. "What? Is something on my face?"

And then I saw it. It was freezing and started snowing above me. I was paler than ever. "What? What's happening?"

Chiron spoke first. "You need to leave. You are a daughter of Khione." I was still confused. "Who's she?" Percy responded, "She's the goddess of snow. _Minor_ goddess. You need to go to CMD: Camp Minor Demigods."

_1 hour later_

"Welcome to CMD. I'm Gregory, son of Hecate. She's the goddess of magic. Here's your cabin."

Gregory led me to a cabin that was built out of logs. There were pine trees around them and snow on the roof. It had a very Christmas-like feeling.

"I'll let you get settled in. Meet me at the sword arena in half an hour."

I opened the door. There was a blizzard inside with wind blowing bitterly. People were lounging comfortably on white furniture.

"Hey. I'm Lexi; I'm new here. Cool cabin."

A girl jumped up and said, "I'm the head counselor of the Khione cabin. My name's Jamie. Come on, I'll show you your bed."

Towards the back of the room, there was a black bed with gray pillows and a furry white blanket. There was a gray desk next to it.

I nodded. "Awesome! I'll unpack and I got to get to the sword arena soon."

"Sure I'll show you the way."


	2. I learn about CMD

**I hope everyone liked chapter 1. Enjoy!**

After I met up with Gregory, I chose a gray bracelet that when I threw it in the air, it became a sword.

Back at my cabin, Jamie told me, "I figured that you might need help adjusting to CMD so I made you this list." She gave me a few sheets of paper and I sat at my desk to start reading.

Hestia Cabin-

They're sweet children to everyone else but bitter enemies to us. They are always melting our snow which is our prized possession.

Nike Cabin-

Friendly people at first but always win in everything. They don't go anywhere without their beloved Nike sneakers.

Morpheus Cabin-

They are literally in our dreams. They are kind of nocturnal because they are up all night, toying with our dreams.

Chaos Cabin-

They are the most annoying cabin in CMD. Half of their cabin is constantly on fire and they don't do anything about it. They scream for no reason.

Persephone Cabin-

Sweet, loving kids but are hated by their mother's husband, Hades. Their closest friends are the Demeter cabin at CHB.

Janus Cabin-

They are the camp's place to go to when your door is jammed. They give all the choices in a situation but usually don't say the correct one.

Nyx Cabin-

They're our closest friends. They usually go on late night runs to prank the other cabins and sometimes we join in and leave blizzards in them.

Tyche Cabin-

It's a very mysterious place. It has tons of fortune teller items. They are the Janus cabin's best friends. They tell you your fortune for $10.

Hypnos Cabin-

All they care about is sleep, sleep and more sleep. They're cabin is the second most cabin that looks like a good home (Hestia's is first and ours is third).

Hecate Cabin-

They are magical beings. They play tricks on everyone which is why they admire the Hermes cabin. They are the second best cabin in war other than Nike.

Pheme Cabin-

They are the Aphrodite kids of CMD. They never go anywhere without their phones and are no doubt the most popular kids in camp. They are close friends of the Nemesis cabin because they are both blackmailers.

Nemesis Cabin-

Always get what they want. Always. With one look to their eyes, you're under their spell. The best revenge seekers in the history of demigods.

Iris Cabin-

The second sweetest cabin in CMD. They are very colorful and nice. Are friends with everyone and just love life.

I put the papers in my desk. Then I went out to explore.

_5 minutes later_

I was practicing my archery when a group of girls walked up to me. One of them said with a frown, "We heard that you're the new Khione girl."

I said, "I really hope you aren't Pheme girls."

She laughed, "What? No. I'm Zaria, daughter of Hecate. These are my friends: Layla, daughter of Nike; Hayley, daughter of Persephone; Caitlyn, daughter of Tyche; Katie, daughter of Iris; and Randi, daughter of Chaos."

I took in their appearances: Zaria had long curly red hair with green eyes; Layla had chin length black hair with brown eyes; Hayley had shoulder length straight brown hair and green eyes; Caitlyn had long blond hair and purple eyes; Katie had platinum blond hair with different colored eyes; and Randi had blue hair (probably dyed) with orange eyes (probably contacts) and was dripping wet for some reason.

I smiled and said, "It's great to meet you. How-" I was cut off when Randi screamed. I looked at the others and they shook their head and said, "Continue."

"As I was saying, how did you guys know that I was a new Khione girl?" Caitlyn said, "The Pheme cabin tweeted of course. Plus, I predicted it."

"Oh." I nodded. "See you guys in the morning!" Then I went to my cabin.


	3. I sneak out to CHB

**Hey! Did you like chapters 1 and 2? Do you have any suggestions? Please review!**

I woke up with my bed drenched in snow and Jamie standing above me laughing. "Not funny Jamie," I said. I snapped my fingers and made my bed dry.

I checked the clock. _11:36._

Wow I was really tired. I took a cold shower, brushed my teeth and wore a white tank-top and a jeans mini-skirt. I had a white cloth headband with gray stripes. Usually I don't care about my hair but it was a gift from Jamie to welcome to CMD.

Someone knocked on our door. I opened it. It was a Hermes delivery kid from CHB. "Two letters for Alexandra Knight," he said, looking at the mail. "That's me," I replied. He looked up.

Wow. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He was super cute and he was staring at me. "Uh, here you go." He handed me the two envelopes and ran away.

I opened the first one.

Dear Alexandra,

Oh dear sweetie I miss you so much! I have no company since you went off to camp. Is everything ok? I'm sorry I didn't tell you that your mom was Khione; I thought you wouldn't understand. I didn't understand until last year. When your mother left me, she told me something:

_On her 11__th__ year of life_

_While she's playing in the snow,_

_You'll realize something_

_That you won't believe you know_

_Remember:_

_Winter in Greece is the answer to all your questions_

I miss you with all my heart, Lexi.

-Dad

I missed my dad too. The other envelope was purple with silver glitter on it.

To: Lexi

From: Caitlyn

Come to the Tyche ASAP. The rest of the girls are here. Bring a small notebook.

I put the two letters in my desk and opened my book bag. I had a small furry white diary-like notebook. I took it and walked to the Tyche Cabin.

_5 minutes later_

The Tyche Cabin had curtains made out of multi-colored beads. I opened the door. It was empty. "Hello? Is anyone home?" Suddenly I felt someone grab me. I screamed and everything went dark.

…

"W-Where am I?" A light went on. Zaria, Layla, Hayley, Caitlyn, Katie and Randi were standing in front of me.

I looked around. People were telling each other's fortunes and using crystal balls. "Who grabbed me? What is this?" Randi smiled and said, "I did. And this is the underground. The Janus Cabin built a secret door in the ground leading to here."

Hayley smiled and said, "We wanted to see if you wanted to hangout." Katie said, "Yeah. We could sneak out and go to CHB." Randi nodded and said, "And if anyone catches us, I could make something up. I'm very dramatic." I nodded.

"Let's go!"


	4. I get caught

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But now I am so everything's okay, right?**

"Come on everyone! Remember to be quiet. And Randi, try not to scream!"

Katie led us past the sleeping guard dragon and into Camp Half Blood.

Randi said, "Okay guys. Stay out of sight and we'll be okay. Only talk to people that you are 100% sure that you could trust. Now it's 12:00. Meet here in an hour."

We all nodded. Then everyone left.

I checked the map and looked at the cabins. _Cabin 11: Hermes._

Two minutes later, I was at Cabin 11's door. I looked for a way to disguise myself. Then it hit me. I had gray eyes and platinum blond hair so I kind of looked like a child of Athena.

I knocked on the door of the cabin. A guy with blond hair and blue eyes opened the door and introduced himself as Connor. "Hi. I'm a new child of Athena," I replied. "Uh, Chiron said he wanted to talk to the Camp Minor Demigod delivery guy for some reason."

Connor turned his head and yelled, "Ethan! Chiron wants to speak to you." He came outside and his mouth dropped open. "Aren't you the-"

"Hey everyone!"

As if things couldn't get any worse, Zaria was here. She frowned and pulled me behind their cabin.

"What are you doing here? You're going to get us all caught and grounded!" "I-I wanted to talk to Ethan. It seemed smart at first so I pretended to be a child of Athena." Zaria groaned and said, "We have got to get out of here."

"But I have to talk to Ethan. Find the other girls and go to the dragon. I'll be there in 10 minutes." She sighed. "Good luck," she said running away.

I walked to the door of the Hermes Cabin.

But now instead of Ethan and Connor, Chiron stood at the door.

"Alexandra Knight, how dare you sneak into Camp Half Blood with no permission? Where are your friends? All of you will be punished greatly. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Of course I had to do the stupid thing. I ran.

Of course, being half horse, he caught up to me.

And of course, with my bad luck that day, Zaria and my friends came.

"Lexi where- oh. Maybe this isn't a good time." Chiron shook his head. "Oh no. We were just looking for you."

**Cliffhanger! Do you think Chiron should punish them or let them go? Review!**


	5. My punishment

**Hey everyone! Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but I've been a little short on reviews. Please review I promise I search up all the people that review. That means that I could see your stories and review them which gets them more attention. Is one little review each too much to ask for?**

"Sneaking into Camp Half Blood, impersonating an Athena child, running away from a counselor?"

Chiron stared at us. "Whose idea was it anyway?" Before Katie could speak, I said, "It was mine, Chiron. I didn't mean any trouble. I'm sorry."

He sighed. "Well it is your first offense. You're all on dish duty for a week and when it is time for Camp Minor Demigod to visit Camp Half Blood, you, Lexi, will stay in your cabin alone. Agreed?"

We all nodded and left.

**Yeah, yeah I know. It's the shortest chapter in the history of short chapters. But I'm just so anxious to get reviews. I'll update when I get 5 more reviews. See you later!**


End file.
